


maybe she was always a sinner

by bartonshrugs



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kate-Centric, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartonshrugs/pseuds/bartonshrugs
Summary: series of post s3 drabbles





	1. old home

**Author's Note:**

> this might turn into a series depending on how i feel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kate visits bethel and accepts that this was never really home.

One morning she asks them to take her back to Bethel.

Richie is okay with it instantly. Seth, on the other hand, tells her that it ain’t happening. Convincing him is not difficult. He’s weak for her and she knows it. She swings her hips at him – knowing very well what she wants and promises that they can get the hell out of Bethel if something goes wrong.

She packs some clothes, a gun and prepares a lunch bag for the road. It doesn’t take them long to get there and they stop twice so she can use the bathroom and eat something. Seth doesn’t really talk to her and she knows he thinks this is a bad idea.

xxx

“C’mon, brother. She needs this,” she hears Richie tells him while she pretends to be asleep in the back seat. She can always count on Richie Gecko to intervene for her. She always known that. Just like she’s always known Seth Gecko would protect her even if the price was high and ended in death.

 “I know she does,” he grunts back and Kate smiles, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

She loves him for it.

She loves them both.

Xxx

When they finally arrive, she’s surprised by her old town. Maybe now, she sees everything different or maybe it was always this way and she was not perceiving it the right away. Everything seems too perfect, too fake, and too neat. She hates it. Kate considers that might be she has gotten used to the way she lives now. It all consists of dirty motel rooms, guns, blood, and cash. Also, a lot of Gecko bickering and late night fucking with Seth.

If only her daddy could see her now, she wonders. What would momma think of what I do? She doesn’t care if she lives in sin; stopped caring about it long ago. She knows Scott doesn’t judge, considering all the sins he has committed. But she wonders what do her God thinks of her. She wonders if her momma would hate her. And if her daddy would be disappointed. She can’t help it even if she pretends doesn’t care.

Xxx

She gives them her old address and they drive by her old house. Apparently, there’s a new family living there. Kate watches them from afar, can feel the brothers’ eyes on her. She laughs at the fact that it's a family of four just likes hers used to be. Mom, dad, a boy, and a girl. They look completely different from her own but Kate still feels for them.

What were the possibility of this happening? They look happy, she notices, but so did her family when they weren't. It was all a lie. It was fake like everything in this town. She thinks about finding out what they did with all their stuff but decides that, she honestly does not want anything from that old life.  

That girl is long gone, she has told Seth. That Christian too good innocent girl was never real — not even when she made herself believe it was.

“Done here, princess?” Seth’s voice pulls her out of her thoughts and she connects eyes with him, then with Richie.

“Yeah. Let’s go,”

They drive away and she never looks back.


	2. I definitely need to get shot more often

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which seth is a dumbass and kate has an opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is for my beautiful folks at the sethkate gc on twitter.
> 
> (unbeta'd, messy and ugly)

Seth Gecko has a good handsome face. He knows it. Kate knows it. Honestly everybody does. Kate has heard stories and maybe even seen one or two short clips about people sitting on other’s faces. Hell, Jessica has talked about doing that with her boyfriend once.

She felt curious. She knew Seth would be up for it. Although, every time she thought she could do it. Seth would do something to turn it on his favor. Her opportunity comes when he gets shot during a heist. The idiot takes a bullet that was meant for her. She curses him for it. They argue. She screams, he yells and Richie just stand there looking at them.

Kate patches him up and forces him to keep his ass in bed even if he gets all grumpy and angry about it. He does keep his ass in bed. Richie disappears to eat as usual and Kate, well, she counts the money they got. Their usual post-heist celebration -which consists of whiskey, food, and sex- is postponed until his wound is heal.

She’s kinda pissed off about it. She’s always running a bit hot post-heist and this time should be different because her idiot partner got shot in the process; it is not different. Once she’s done counting the money or at least half of it, she takes a shower, washing off the sweat, gun powder and who knows what else she got on her body. Seth is grumpy and kinda sleepy on the bed when she comes out. Her hair is wet and she hasn’t really dried off yet. “Princess?” Seth calls and she turns around from her place near the drawers. She picks one of his shirts and forgoes the underwear because she has gotten used to Seth breaking them all the time.

“Don’t even think about getting up,” she warns him as she approaches the bed and sits next to him. “We need to celebrate our success, sweetheart,” he tells her with a smirk on his face, making her roll her eyes. She gets up, pacing around the room and grabbing the brush. “Your dumb ass got shot, Seth. There’s nothing to celebrate,” Even if they made it out with the money, she’s still a bit angry at him. “What? I’m okay,” he replies and groans a bit and she just knows he’s tried to get off the bed. “Seth, don’t. You’re gonna open up the wound and I might just stab you for it,” She places her hands on her hips and her eyebrows arched. When he tries again, she moves closer to the bed, finger pointed at his face. “Stop, Gecko. I’m not playing,” She’s looking at his face and suddenly finds herself staring at his lips. Those beautiful lips that kiss her body with such reverence and do wicked things to her pussy every single time.

She’s definitely running hot again. Goddamn Seth Gecko.

He notices she’s staring and the bastard smirks at her. “See something you like?” he taunts and she must kiss him so he’d shut the fuck up. Her fingers find the back of his neck, moving up and down his hair and gripping tightly. “You got shot, dumbass.” She presses a kiss to his mouth and it’s so chaste and sweet she should laugh. “You don’t have to do that,” She knew Seth was overprotective, always has been but to go and get shot is a new whole level of stupid. His breathing is mingling with her and she just kisses him until she can’t breathe anymore.  The next thing she knows she’s on his lap and he’s gripping her hips so hard they’re going to be bruises tomorrow.

She must stop this. Her brain is yelling her to stop him. He’s hurt. He’s got a bullet wound she just stitched together. But her hands have other ideas. They’re moving of their own accord, stroking his chest – avoiding the placement of the huge ass bandage on his side – and going up his shoulder. She thinks about what she wants and realizes that this is the perfect opportunity. She pulls herself free of him and kneels near him; a mischievous smile dancing on her face. “Wanna make it up to me for your dumbass act?” Seth Gecko has never nodded as fast as now.

She orders him to lay on his back, head on the pillows. “If you try anything, old man. We stop, clear?” He nods and says “Whatever you want, princess. Whatever you say,” She loves that Seth Gecko listens to her even if he tries to shoot down her ideas a lot. He knows she knows what she’s doing. Her (his) shirt hits the ground and she’s completely naked in front of him. He goes to reach for her, wanting to touch her skin but she shakes her head. She moves forward until her thighs are framing his head and she can hear the change on his breathing and all that colorful she secretly loves.

Kate doesn’t have time to react or even settled properly because Seth is pulling her closer and his mouth is connecting with her pussy. The moans are non-stop and she’s bracing herself against the wall. His head is buried between her thighs and he’s feasting on her like she’s the last source of food and water in the world. One of his arms is wrapped around her waist while the fingers of the other are finding place between her thighs. He’s altering between tongue and fingers, making Kate sees stars and praises gods she doesn’t really believe in anymore.

When Jessica told her, this felt good, Kate doubted her; she was wrong to do so. Her hair is a mess and she’s moaning so loudly, she’s sure everybody knows what they are doing. For some strange reason, she gets even more turned on. Let everybody know she belongs to Seth Gecko and Seth Gecko belongs to her. Kate continues to grind herself against his mouth until her whole body is shaking and there’s a blinding whiteness flashing before her eyes. Seth makes her comes twice using his wicked mouth and his experienced fingers.

They’re laying together on the bed, with her head on his chest and his fingers dancing across her back when there’s a knock on the door. “Go away,” Seth murmurs sleepily and Kate giggles at it. “Dammit, they can’t even let us fuck in peace!” He complains and she wonders what she would do without him. “I never thanked you, y’know,” She whispers, her lips pressing to his chest. He looks at her like she’s his salvation and his religion. Seth arches an eyebrow, confused by her statement. “Nothing to thank me for, Katie,” Kate shakes her head. “You took a bullet for me, dumbass. I’ve got to thank you,” She replies and moves closer to kiss his mouth.

“You can always ride my mouth again,” He says when they pull back and winks at her. “Asshole!,” She says but he ends up with his pants and boxers gone and her mouth around his dick. “Or you can always do that, too.” He comes insider her mouth while praising Jesus, Virgin Mary and grunting her name.

“I definitely need to get shot more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> review if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback is welcomed.


End file.
